A Tragedy Revisited
by Rileyshellafabulousfanfiction
Summary: Young Vixen is left to care for Yuna at Bevelle when Braska set off on his Pilgrimage. However, months later, when the Calm is revealed to have started, and Sin is dead for now, a strange visitor tells her of Auron's death and the stranger takes Yuna to Besaid. However, ten years later, will she meet the man she loves once again? Impossible...or is it?
1. The Last Goodbye

I felt his fingers gently glide across my face, trying to soothe me during our final goodbye. At least, as I was concerned, this would be the last time I'd ever see him. Auron had chosen to go on a pilgrimage to Zanarkand with Lord Braska, even though he knew I was five months along in my pregnancy. He told me that was the reason he was guarding Lord Braska on his way to defeat Sin.

"I want to help bring about a calm for our child to grow up peacefully in." Auron had said, giving me a small smile.

I still had my objections and they weren't without reason. "What if you three die and it was all for nothing?" I asked. "Why can't he take the drunkard Jecht from Zanarkand only?" I pleaded.

He obviously objected to the last idea, not even trust Jecht in the first place. I couldn't blame him, it was drunkard with delusions about being from Zanarkand, how could he trust him?

At long last, I finally gave in to the thought of him going to Zanarkand, Braska entrusted me to take care of little Yuna, who was only seven, he gave me custody as her mother died only three years prior. Her mother's death only sealed Braska's resolve to become a summoner and defeat Sin.

So here I was, giving Auron one last sloppy and tearful kiss at the gates of Bevelle. I smiled and waved as they left, wishing them good luck. Then once they were outside of biew, I sat down and put my head into my hands, sobbing too loud to hear the tiny footsteps coming towards me.

"Lady Vixen, it'll be okay. They'll come back." Yuna said. "But until then, we have each other." Yuna reassured. "So please stop crying?" She asked. I complied with her request, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Yes, let's go in now, Yuna." I told her, standing up and grabbing her hand as we walked back inside Bevelle.


	2. The Journey To A New Life

_**(AN: This is a time skip. There might be a few of these. If you want me to not time skip, tell me and I'll do my best)**_

I went about life, making time to check outside Belle for Auron and the other two. In the third month after their departure, I quit checking outside Bevelle, being 8 months pregnant, it got too tiresome. Then one day, a knock came upon my door and I dried my hands off before opening the door.

In front of me stood a young adult Ronso with a broken horn. "Kimahri come for Yuna." The Ronso said.

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"Man in red. Black spiky hair. Amber eyes. Kimahri think his name was Auron." Kimahri said.

I peered outside past Kimahri. "Where is he? Black spiky hair, amber eyes, red cloak, stern...I'm his wife Vixen." I told him. "Surely he's okay, right?" I asked.

Kimahri gave a sigh. "Auron is dead. Braska told Auron who told Kimahri to come for Yuna. Yuna and Kimahri go to Besaid." He said.

I started to feel faint and then my legs buckled. I felt the Ronso's arms wrap around me as he kept me from falling. He gently lowered me to the ground, letting me sob and grieve loudly for a good amount of time.

Once I quit crying and regained my composure, I put on a detached, rather stony-eyed expression. "Yuna, come out here. You're going to Besaid. No complaining about it my dear." I said, my voice frigid.

"Yes M'am." Yuna answered. "Um, Lady Vixen, are you okay?" Little Yuna asked me.

"Fine, I'm fine. Get your belongings and Mr. Kimahri will take you to Besaid." I told her. "I'm going to follow behind in a few months, I promise." I reassured. That's a promise I didn't plan on breaking either.

I helped her pack her belongings and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of her Kimahri. Do not let _anything_ happen to her." I warned. "Tell her to send me a letter when you get there." I added. With that, I bid them farewell.

**-Time Skip-**

About a month after she left, I gave birth to a healthy set of twins. The girl I named Hisoka and the boy I named Yuudai. Day in and day out, all of my time was given to raising them. The Maester's of Bevelle assigned me a Priestess to help me raise them on days when coping with Auron's death became too great of a challenge. Day by day, I learned to cope with the loss, as well as writing letters back and forth to Yuna. I sent her a letter, letting her know that I was soon bidding farewell to Bevelle to meet her in Besaid. It'd been almost a year since I'd given birth, and I finally felt both I and the twins were ready to leave on our journey to Besaid. I packed up only the essentials including a sphere of Auron and I, gave my place up to the Maester's again, getting a good profit of gil back on it, and departed for Luca.

I met an assortment of interesting characters on my way, including an old man named Maechen who enjoyed telling long and rather interesting stories. When I arrived to Luca, I got lost looking for our boat until a kind young man showed me where it was. Between Besaid and Kilka, our boat was attacked by a large flying fiend and I started to panic. Considerable damage was done to the upper deck, killing quite a few people. I was in the lower deck and screamed when the floor of the main deck suddenly crashed down into the lower deck. Then, as soon as it started, all the chaos stopped as the huge fiend retreated, the spawns jumping in the water after it. We barely made it to Besaid, and you can bet I was definitely glad to get off the ship.

**(AN: I somehow forgot they were in a Calm and Sin would be resting/reviving itself. So whoops, I edited it though. 12/16/2014 )**


End file.
